Luggage cases or the like may include two or more wheels mounted on or next to the bottom panel of such luggage cases to facilitate transportation of the luggage cases by dragging or pushing the luggage cases. Even when such luggage cases include this convenient wheeling system, it may be necessary to lift or carry the case by hand. For example, placing the luggage case in the trunk or passenger compartment of a vehicle or transferring the luggage to or from a luggage carousel in an airport or the like may require the luggage case to be lifted or carried. Any handles or grips for such purposes should be quite strong since each handle must support the weight of the luggage case when it is filled with a traveler's belongings. Also, for a structured soft-side luggage case, the panel to which the carry handle is attached must be sturdy enough to not significantly distort the shape of the case when the filled luggage is carried by the handle.
Another challenge for making such luggage cases is that the purchaser often lifts luggage cases when shopping for luggage to determine the sturdiness and weight of the luggage case. Of course these luggage cases on display in the luggage shop are empty. Also one measure used by luggage retailers and manufacturers to sell luggage is the empty weight of the luggage case expressed in kilograms or pounds. Thus, a criteria for buying a luggage case is the weight of the luggage case, even though the empty weight of the luggage case usually amounts to a small percentage of the weight of the case when packed for travel.
Also, when lifting the empty luggage case to judge its weight, the prospective luggage purchaser must decide whether the luggage construction is sturdy enough to withstand the rigors of travel. It is this conflict or dichotomy, the lightness of an empty luggage case and perceived robustness or durability of the case, that luggage manufacturers have grappled with for decades.